Gloxinia
|-|Surrounded by Basquias= |-|Without Basquias= Summary Gloxinia is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. He is also a former king of the Fairy King's Forest and the first to hold the title, however, he abandoned that position long ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Gloxinia Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 4,400 years (1400 years biologically) Classification: Fairy King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Aura, Armor Creation, Soul Manipulation (Gloxinia can remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his offensive and defensive physical capabilities with Yggdra Armor), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Can induce a trance-like euphoria), Healing (Moon Rose can heal wounds that even Mid-High regeneration can't), Poison Manipulation (Via Death Thorn), Energy Projection, BFR, Limited Time Manipulation (Can send someone's soul to an alternate history and potentially trap them there), Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Disaster), Telepathy (Can read the hearts and minds of others to learn their true intentions and thoughts) Attack Potency: Island level (Much stronger than Unsealed Base Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas. His First Form: Basquias attack was too fast for Unsealed Demon Meliodas to dodge) Lifting Strength: Below Average physically, At least Class G with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Basquias Striking Strength: Below Average Class physically, Island Class with Telekinesis and Spirit Spear Basquias Durability: Island level (Took a hit from Pseudo-Sun Escanor using Rhitta at a power level comparable to Estarossa's, though he nearly died) Hard to kill due to regeneration via Form Seven: Moon Rose. Stamina: Very high (Kept fighting after taking numerous severe injuries) Range: Tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: Spirit Spear Basquias Intelligence: Gifted. Gloxinia has demonstrated great combat skill, being able to quickly switch between various forms of Basquias at a moment's notice. He was also able to learn an advanced Goddess technique. Weaknesses: He only has a limited number of Droplets of Life stored up in Form Seven: Moon Rose, meaning he can only regenerate a limited number of times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Despite being a Ten Commandment, Gloxinia is a Fairy and has never demonstrated the demonic abilities such as Power of Darkness and regeneration that high-level demons have. As such it is best to assume he does not have access to those abilities since he is not a demon. He does, however, have an identical or similar soul manipulation ability, described below. Flight: Gloxinia can freely levitate and fly, seemingly not needing to flap his wings to remain in the air. Heart Reading: As a Fairy, Gloxinia can perceive others' thoughts in order to judge their intentions. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Gloxinia can extract souls and absorb them to restore his magic power as well as gain the knowledge of his victim. He regained his magic power through this method after being released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telekinesis: Gloxinia was able to levitate Diane and King in the air by their throats, choking them. Commandment Repose: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Abilities Disaster: A power manifested in Gloxinia due to his nature as Fairy King. It allows him to "control life and death." King shares the ability and has used it to suddenly increase the size of wounds and to trigger rheumatism in an old man. Gloxinia's plant creation and manipulation techniques presumably use this magic power. He has summoned plants such as sickle-shaped vines to threaten Meliodas and Ban. He also created a flying, helicopter-like flower large and strong enough to support Hawk Mama in the air. File:GloxiniaHelicopterFlower.png|Helicopter flower File:GloxiniaPlantScythes.png|Plant scythes * Cursed Vine Tree: Gloxinia summons giant wood construct monsters from the earth, and can propel them high into the air to deal with airborne opponents. * Gloxinia Servant: Gloxinia shapes plant material into a likeness of his sister Gerheade, and can strengthen the construct by putting more magic power into it. Due to its makeup, it can regenerate from most normal attacks and needs to be completely destroyed for it to stop functioning. It can summon its own powerful plants to aid it in combat, creating thorny vines strong enough to restrain Pre-Training Diane. File:GloxiniaServant1.png|Creates a Gloxinia Servant File:GloxiniaServant2.png|Amps it with more magic power File:GloxiniaServantRegen.png|Regenerates from small bits Euphoria Inducement: Gloxinia was able to infiltrate the Fairy King's Forest by putting all of the occupants into a state of euphoria, dancing in circles with each other despite King normally being able to detect the presence of Commandments from hundreds of kilometers away. He was able to kidnap King and Diane and take them far away before anyone noticed they had disappeared. File:Euphoria2.png|Everyone falls into euphoria File:Euphoria3.png|allowing Gloxinia to go unnoticed File:Euphoria6.png|The euphoria ends and everyone is confused Time Regression Spell: A Goddess Clan spell taught to Gloxinia in the past that allows him to send someone's soul back into his past to live through his actions and possibly act differently. It is stated that the alternate history is not an illusion, it is a real world that can potentially trap the target inside it should they fail to make a different decision. According to Gloxinia, there is a force working to correct time that will return the target to the proper timeline when they make the correct choice. File:TimeRegressionSpell1.png|Sends King File:TimeRegressionSpell2.png|back into his memories File:TimeRegressionSpellExplained.png|The world is real. Weapon Spirit Spear Basquias: Gloxinia's magic weapon is a shape-changing spear created from the Sacred Tree and bestowed on him by the tree. It can repair itself when damaged and has many different forms that grant Gloxinia a variety of powerful abilities. Gloxinia has shown the ability to call his spear to himself through portals. * Form One: Basquias: The original form of the spear, Basquias takes the form of a massive spear that levitates in the air. Gloxinia directs it at his target and launches it at extremely high speeds, fast enough that not even Unsealed Demon Meliodas could react in time to dodge it. At the end of the spear's flight a massive explosion is released. File:BasquiasFormOne1.png|Summons Basquias via portal File:BasquiasFormOne2.png|Launches it File:BasquiasFormOne3.png|and makes an explosion * Form Two: Guardian: Basquias takes the form of a gigantic hornet-like insect that possesses incredible speed. The insect's stinger can inflict Necrosis with its strikes, paralyzing its victim's limbs. File:BasquiasFormTwo1.png|Guardian File:BasquiasFormTwo2.png|Necrosis * Form Five: Yggdra Armor: Basquias takes the form of large armor with massive claws on the gauntlets. Despite having extremely low physical strength himself, the armor allows Gloxinia to smack Unsealed Demon Meliodas into the ground. File:BasquiasFormFive1.png|Yggdra Armor File:BasquiasFormFive2.png|Increases his physical ability * Form Seven: Moon Rose: Part of Basquias shifts into a pale blooming flower, from which Gloxinia can release Droplets of Life. Droplets can heal fatal injuries, including those caused by Hellblaze, which is powerful enough to negate Ban's regeneration. Gloxinia only has a certain number of Droplets stored up at a time, once they are gone he takes a while to make more. * Form Nine: Death Thorn: Basquias separates into an uncountable number of vines, shooting out and piercing through Gloxinia's targets. The slightest wounds caused by the vines are fatal, causing the victim to gush blood from their orifices and die. Gloxinia can control a vast number at a time to seek out living targets over at least an 8 mile radius, as shown at Vaizel, and he can also control them at close range during combat. File:BasquiasFormNine1.png|Death Thorn File:BasquiasFormNine2.png|A tiny scratch File:BasquiasFormNine3.png|causes death * Form Ten: Emerald Octo: Gloxinia usually keeps his spear in this form and surrounds himself with its tentacles. The tentacles are controlled by Gloxinia and can be used as powerful weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fairies Category:Kings Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6